


Angel wings.

by I_made_this_for_fun



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Angel Wings, Annoyed Nicholas Angel, M/M, angrily upset, gun shot, non-canon, unrealistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_made_this_for_fun/pseuds/I_made_this_for_fun
Summary: Nick gets angry after Danny was shot and triggered an power that he was concealing from the others.
Relationships: Nicholas Angel/Danny Butterman
Kudos: 5





	Angel wings.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! How are you today? Hope you feel okay. :)

When Nicholas was born he had small wings on his back which was very unusual and nobody knew why he had them. As well as that, his mother and father never had the last name Angel but it was just a choice they made because it felt fitting for their son. He was taught to keep his wings hidden from society to keep himself safe as they didn't know what the consequences would be if he were revealed.

There was one time that he did reveal his wing. He was lucky however because this happened in front of his parents. It was because his parents had gotten into a large argument and Nick may have been young but he wasn't dumb. He had enough and snapped. His wings came out and this stopped his parents. After this happened his parents spent time teaching him to hide his wings and keep them hidden.  
  
They also discovered that for them to come out he needed to feel a strong emotion and usually it would be anger that would be the strongest of all.

  
Present time  
  
With the cult being recently defeated the town was beginning to show crime rates and Nick really started to feel at home in this small, country town. They were all having a laugh in the office when Frank Butterman (Danny's dad) walked into the room with a gun in his hands.  
  
"It's over Angel." Frank said with a large grin across his face as he pulled the trigger on the gun. Nicholas pulled his arms into his chest and looked away basically excepting his fate.  
  
"No!" Danny yelled and the next thing he knew he had jumped in front of the fast approaching bullet to save his friend.  
  
Nick looked back around to find his close friend on the floor bleeding out. This filled Nicholas with an overpowering amount of anger and he began to run at Frank. Shock came to the mans face and he began running to. Quickly the man had found himself behind the large sea mine. The mine began to tick.

"Oh god no!" Said the man. He had gotten caught underneath the mine. Nicholas didn't want anybody else to be injured and this anger he felt had caused his wings to show themselves and there full potential. He protected his friends from this explosion, yes they would be slightly injured but they would not die and that is better than nothing.  
  
"Danny, Danny... come on you will be alright mate, you'll be fine." Nicholas was saying before he burst out in tears. The others walked over and were more shocked by the wings extruding from the crying mans back.

"Blondie' you are gonna have to' explain these wings you've go' upon your back there'." One of the Andy's said.  
  
"Yeah, I will but we need to get Danny to the hospital... NOW!!!" He said and folded his wings in so he could hide them better and then turned to the others and he looked so distraught. Doris gave him her jacket so to cover the wings and proceeded to call an ambulance.  
  
The ambulance arrived and carried Danny of to the hospital with Nicholas by his side. Everyone else got in the car and closely followed from behind the ambulance.  
  
The others decided to keep their questions about the wings for once Danny had healed and everyone was all back to normal. They comforted Nick while Danny recovered and assured him that it wasn't his fault because he just kept blaming himself because the bullet was meant for him.  
  
Danny recovered after weeks in hospital and didn't know about Nicholas' wings.

"Look... Danny I-I need to show you something... b-but its nothing bad. Just, shocking." Nicholas said and was extremely nervous about this and Danny could see this.  
  
"Sure man." He said in reply. Hoping everything was alright. He watched as Nicholas removed his jacket and turned around. The feeling of confusion loomed around Danny. Shock came across his face while he watched the wing extrude from Nicholas' back. Danny had so many questions that even Nicholas himself couldn't answer.  
  
"H-h-HOW!" Danny was so confused. This didn't make sense. How had he kept them hidden? Why did he have them? When did he get them? Ahhhh this was so confusing.  
  
"Okay... just to start I have had these since I was born. I don't know why I have them." Nick said folding his wings in a bit. He was quite scared because he didn't want to be viewed differently.  
  
"Look Nick, I won't see you differently mate... just because you have wings doesn't mean your a different person." Nick comforted his friend by giving him a warm hug. This really helped Nick and he gave him a hug back.

**|| END ||**


End file.
